beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jdg98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Being Human Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Annie Sawyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SnapeFan1 (Talk) 14:57, March 28, 2012 Of course~ May the Odds(Be ever in your Favor) 17:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay. Hey, I'm one of the admin's to the Being Human Roleplay Wiki. We are looking for members to help us get started. If your interested come check us out. If not, I'd like for your Admin or the creator to contact me at roleplay website so we can work on affiliating to one another. http://beinghumanrp.wikia.com HiddenOracle 16:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me; I've finished deleting them. "Work doesn't need unwanted emotions."("We simply need to finish the task.") 21:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you~. "No one is unneeded."(Francis Bonnefoy, HetaOni) 21:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I agree.. Not a problem ^^ I was going to make you an Administrator, but for some reason it's not allowing me to change the status. Are you emailconfirmed? "No one is unneeded."(Francis Bonnefoy, HetaOni) 20:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ugh x_x Ivan in a Skirt.(Francis messing with Iggy.) 16:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ugh o_e Deleted them~Thank you for telling me. Stay Away from Florida! 8( (Unless you're England o3o) 21:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) @_@ Deleted them. I've been trying to make you admin, but it doesn't give me and option. The page I go to tells me you're 'Implicit member of: Being Human Wiki:Autoconfirmed users (page does not exist)|Autoconfirmed users' Are you emailconfirmed? To check, go to your preferences. Email confirmed is like, an email being sent to like, sort of make it official that you're a part of the wiki or something. I'm not sure why it's not letting me change your rights to an admin. I didn't say Hambeegeer! (I said Hambeegeer! >8( ) 20:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, this is KooKooManGuy. Can I ask, do you know who the admin is on this wiki? :) Will do, thank you for telling me ^^ My whole body hurts. Are my vital regions okay?(France, HetaHazard) 19:39, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me~ Oh dear, I seriously need to make you an admin XDDD Whenever I go to my Admin section in the toolbar to change your status, it doesn't allow me to change anything other than Chat Moderator o.0 Halloween is not Halloween(Unless you're being questioned by ze police!) 17:56, November 20, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm an Admin. Which is what's puzzling me.. o.0 Halloween is not Halloween(Unless you're being questioned by ze police!) 21:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. No, not at I know of; not sure, however. I think I'm the only admin here. Halloween is not Halloween(Unless you're being questioned by ze police!) 17:11, November 21, 2012 (UTC) http://beinghuman.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bchwood , I believe. Halloween is not Halloween(Unless you're being questioned by ze police!) 16:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 20:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, im curious, that table with those skeletons on it that cutler and the old ones would be around, did they ever mention whose skeletons those were? Were they the skeletons of the first vampires? Here is a pic, u can see it in the background: =Hal old ones.png= I dont know about u, but I think its getting ridiculous we still havent got the date of the premiere episode for series 5. Like this us version pales in comparrison to the uk so its not a good show to compensate for the uk version. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 00:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) i dont know if you've kept up with the series 5 spoilers lately, but if you're interested in the captain hatch character, it seems they are hyping him to be the devil himself. An interesting spoiler came out saying hal, tom and alex take on the greatest, oldest evil of them all..and who could that be..the devil. Now if this is true, on one hand, this will be pretty cool to see this happen, in being human..but on the other, you know the devil is symbolic..not a true being even in the supernatural world..unless its in being human world. So he seems to be the most mysterious and most interesting character ever introduced and he hasnt even shown yet. Not sure how the men in grey will fit into this main storyline but they wont be writing off the mr rook character, I know that for sure based on upcoming spoilers. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 03:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) what did you think of the new episode? I enjoyed it personally buts its obvious being human is becoming less popular, so perhaps this should be the final season. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 21:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) yeah dude, this is the final season http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/02/being-humanuk-season-5-will-be-last-bbc.html i think perhaps its a good thing, u know, wrapping up everything, so it will all probably go down with hal, tom, alex, possibly mr rook and crumb vs captain hatch/the devil at that hotel, that will be the battle setting for armaggeddon. Probably go down with alexs unfinished business, hal/toms bromance coming to a head, mr rooks ultimate part to play..all that good stuff, but I feel sad that its all coming to an end, but hopefully these 3 young actors can use the success of this show to become big hollywood names. Your thoughts? i just saw episode 4. Im sad Crumb died, he was a good replacement for Cutler. And I cant believe only 2 episodes remain! And if Rook is a necromancer, cause remember he gave those hints about him being one and I explained in a blog, he could do the same spell that Emil was going to do with Hal, Tom and Alex help to kill the Devil. What do you think? ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 01:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) i feel in the last episode, first off, to please the fans(including myself) of the first 4 series, it should have some sort of flashback montage with mitchell, george, nina, annie, herrik, all those guys. Have you been watching since series 1? Also, instead of the typical, good beats evil thing, they all go home and look out into the sunset, perhaps it needs to end on a different note. Again this is a show about supernaturals trying to be more human like while dealing with their supernatural problems, not about a show where supernatural good fights supernatural evil. So perhaps it needs to end..im not going to say end badly, but u know, maybe it will end with the devil triumping, or perhaps, maybe a good ending would be with Rooks help(assuming he is a wizard), they kill the devil, save the world for the 3rd time, first being herrik, 2nd being old ones, now satan himself. And u know, even though it may sound like the scene where George stakes Mitchell and says I love u, perhaps it needs to be different with Tom and Hal, maybe Tom ends up staking Hal, pretty much revealing the relationship with him and Hal is different than george and mitchell. And maybe Alex doesnt get her door? Maybe she is stuck, and maybe Rook becomes part of the household? I would like to see Rook become part of the household. Maybe even Hal swears he is off the blood forever and if he ever drinks it again, Tom can kill him, but the ending scene is Hal secretly drinking blood. Also there are supposed to be two cameos from series 4, except it isnt mitchell, george or nina. But he didnt rule out annie. Either way, Toby himself confirmed the ending would be a cliffhanger of sorts, saying there would be discussion about the end. Either way, Im like excited for this weeks episode, but next week is the finale and im jumping up and down for it. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 17:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Question~I was thinking of perhaps adding some form of notice on the front page, to warn others of spoilers for both BBC's version and the American Being Human's version? Or, we could had a similiar notice on main character pages with the most information, seeing as quite a few have detailed descriptions, ect. Bonjour, mon ami.(You must need something, oui?) 03:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC) here are some things i hope for in the finale: I hope they dont kill off Hal, but I heard Leo is supposed to make a return so possibly his ghost is there to greet Hal on the other side, idk, but I enjoy Hal Also I wouldnt mind them not having Alex pass over, being a mystery cliffhanger, leaving fans to speculate, also I think we should find out exactly what Rook is, cause he hinted he was a wizard, he is able to sense Alex but not see her and the only way to kill the devil is through a wizard as seen in the form of Emil, also I would really like to know the identity of Hals vampire maker, although this might end up being a mystery. I remember those scenes where they spent so much time trying to show the audience the relationship between Herrick and Mitchell, but since Hals debut, all it seems like its been is showing Hals relationship with his vampires he made, Cutler and Crumb. So those are a couple of hopes. I dont know what the fate of captain hatch/devil will be. Whether he dies, is neutralized, or succeeds in his plan, but overall the ending needs to capitalize on the overall theme of Being Human, a show about supernaturals trying to be human Im saddened its ending, but sorta glad, as we wouldnt want it to run its course. Like yeah u still have the US version, and I enjoy it, but it will never capture the magic the UK one has. I mean, it will never capture the stuff like Hals awkward behavior, or the Box Tunnel Massacre or the vampire hunter who befriends a vampire, it will never do that, and honestly, the US one shouldnt have been made in the first place. Im not a fan of remakes, and if they really wanted to show the UK versions to US audiences, then have the new episode of the UK air while taking place in the US. I live in the US and they arent playing the UK down here, at least not anymore, I have to get it from another source, but if it was down here and shown in the UK, it would be probably more popular and widely known. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 03:36, March 6, 2013 (UTC) that was an awesome episode. If there was a five star rating, I would give it 6 because it went over the limit. And what a great ending! Apparently Toby confirmed that we will know for sure if they are living a real life or its an illusion by the Devil through a bonus scene in the Series 5 dvd. I cant wait to know, although there are some questions I still have. But one question Im upset is why we never got to meet Hals maker. I wouldve really loved to see the relationship between Hal and his maker and his identity. And I fully believe that it isnt Mr. Snow. I have my reasons, but I dont think its Snow. ThomasAtticusSilas2013+ (talk) 17:20, March 11, 2013 (UTC)